The Empress' Slave
by princessblair
Summary: PWP He is presented as a slave to the Empress. A/U OOC- Explicit sexual content be warned
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I wanted to do this fic because I've never seen one before and I thought that you lovelies need it just as much as I do so.. lol. It's basically PWP, idk really it's just a word vomit and i might have been just slightly too hyper today.

Anyway... there are too many triggers on this fic to mention, so if I miss any I'm really sorry~ you have my permission to smack my head.

Warnings: Explicit sexual content: including but not limited to: voyeurism, girl on girl action, oral sex, uhh.. i think that's it? so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this..

* * *

The heavy clink of metal screeches against the rough texture of the wooden floors beneath him, the sound echoes throughout the long dark hallway. The soft footsteps of the five armed men accompanies the vibrations of his chain that lay grave on his hands creating ugly blooms of dark purple bruises on his calves and wrists. None of them talk ever since he's been escorted out of the dungeons and he's almost afraid what the silence means for him. They stop walking, grabbing his chains to bring him to a halt.

One of the guards broke the silence in front of the shoji door.

"Empress, your slave is here."

His eyes shift towards the long winded corridor wondering if he could manage to escape. His plan was interrupted when the guard pushed him inside the room, removing his robes in the process.

"Good luck mice, you'll need it. Do a good job and maybe she won't kill you." And the door slides closed.

"My, my… what a juicy piece of meat isn't he, women?"

His eyes scramble to look for the figure that spoke, with only the light of the moon helping him. He gathers himself up; he reminds himself that he will not show any weakness. He can hear sucking sounds from a distance and a soft patter of footsteps near him.

"Lady Petra, light the torches please." The figure spoke. There was no reply to her request but instead the room was flooded with bright orange light. The sudden piercing of illumination makes him squint a bit but not before he attempts to hide his state of undress.

"Oh no no, my dear. Remove your hands, I wan't to see your cock." He finally could put a face to the voice; the woman sitting at what he assumed would be a throne had long black hair flowing up to her back, her eyes are a shade of charcoal black that could pierce the strongest of souls if she had so preferred. Her irises are dilated in lust; her pink lips are glossy and parted with slight panting escaping from them. She runs her tongue against her bottom lip and curls it towards him beckoning him closer.

He noticed he wasn't the only one naked. The two women that were the source of the sucking sound are at her feet lapping her up in between her legs, both of them constantly fighting for the spot and both equally undressed as he is.

Her _tsk_ breaks the focus of her maids and she beckons him closer with her white slender fingers. He takes a tentative step forward his chains reaffirming their presence once again, as they gyrate their metal against the wooden floor.

"Hmm… never mind just stay there. What's your name?" Her short pants turn into gasps as the two women prodded their fingers inside her, the strawberry blonde girl licking her thighs and the other blonde girl licking her clit. The sight and sounds they were making were shooting desirable shivers up his cock despite his control not to do so.

"Levi," He answers simply, she gives him a wicked grin as her head lolls to her shoulders. The act had made her loose kimono fall from her shoulders, giving him an undistracted view of her breasts. Her pink nipples are hard and the woman pinched them with her hands. His half-erect cock was fully hard now at the sight of the three beautiful women before him.

"Levi, what a wonderful name, this girl," She grabbed the strawberry blonde girl by her hair and forced her to face him. The woman licked the girl's jaw line and the girl whimpered in what he supposes was masochistic pleasure. "Is Petra. Do you like her?"

"Y-yes." He spoke, his fear of the unknown getting the best of him.

"Honey, do not be afraid of me. I'm so good. _So good. _Right girls?" The girls nodded their replies and the woman had let Petra go as she resumed in pleasuring her. She pushes the other blonde girl off her and into his direction with a hard slap of flesh versus the wood.

"That girl is Krista." He steeled his eyes towards her as Krista crawled back to the woman.

"Who are you?" He braved himself.

"My, we have a fighter over here, ladies." The two girls giggled and licked looking at the woman with their hopeful eyes.

"I'm the Empress." Her sadistic smile widens.

"Ladies, please leave. I want this man all to myself." The girls quickly scampered on their feet, not glancing at anything and keeping their head low as they close the shoji behind them.

The Empress straightened her kimono and walked slowly towards him bringing her fan out. He stands still despite her lewd glance as she circles him like a mouse. He stands his ground and does not waver his gaze when she comes back into view.

"You are so handsome, Levi. Where did my men find you?" He tightens his jaw and does not answer. She grabs his cock hard and it makes him double over in pain. She kneels beside him as he recovers from the sudden shock of her actions.

"Answer me, Levi." She licked his earlobes, turning her head towards his jaw and swiping her lips against the hard lines of it. He thinks hard, but her ministrations and the pain has slackened his brain.

"I don't remember."

"Oh?" She strokes the length of him, teasing it with her hot fingertips and her open mouthed kisses along his jaw. She stands up and heads towards the sliding doors and motioned one of her men to come inside.

"Pull him up." She ordered. He was hoisted through his forearms, groaning as they did it quiet painfully. He wobbles in place but he remains standing.

"Won't you dance for me, Levi?" His eyes narrow, she trails her fan along the lines of his abs tracing it seductively accompanied with her half-lidded eyes and her lips near his. Her eyes, even if it was clouded with desire, were laced with promises of murder and domination. He nods his consent and she delightfully goes back to her throne motioning the guard to follow her.

He sways his hips awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He taps his foot, his shackles creating a semblance of a rhythm for him and he plays with it. He runs his bound hands past his lips, licking it, then down to his chest and lowers to his abs and finally, to her enjoyment, his cock. His body finds its pattern and he juts his hips out thrusting in thin air.

"Levi, wipe that pre-cum off your dick and lick it." He did as he's told, his salty essence filling his taste buds; he makes sure their eye contact doesn't break. He shakes his hips side to side, his chains angrily banging each other when he raises his hands above his head, giving the Empress a beautiful view of his ripped body.

She started touching herself underneath her kimono, one of her hands pumping inside her while the other is rubbing her sensitive nub with the same pace. The guard beside her is sporting quite a hard-on while watching her jack herself off, and Levi couldn't understand why that irritated him. She didn't notice and continued pleasuring herself into oblivion. A small whimper escapes her lips and he knows she's close to orgasm; she stops masturbating and curls a finger to order him closer.

Levi obliges, knowing what exactly what she wants he kneels in front of her sex, her intoxicating musky smell invading his nostrils. He licks her folds in ardor, as she releases more cream. He pumps in four fingers in her, two from each hand as she came hard on his mouth with very little effort in his part.

"You there. Leave." She shooed the man beside her in a hurried fashion, the guard reluctantly leaves the room with a raging hard-on.

"And you-stand up and fuck me." She spreads her legs wider and licks her hands clean. Her glistening pussy, swollen and red from the over-stimulation was the most erotic thing he's ever seen and that was saying something seeing as he liked to sleep around as well. Something about this regal woman had him so enticed: her comfort to express her sexuality, her hunger towards carnal pleasure, her multi-gender preference and the fact that she knows she's damn sexy.

He wastes no more time and he buries himself balls deep inside her with a groan. Someone that looked like she had orgies everyday shouldn't be this _tight_.

"You're tight."

"You're too big."

He pounded into her, slow at first. The sounds of chains and flesh against flesh hums around the room, she couldn't moan with one of his hands shoved inside her mouth. The scent of sex wafts their senses and it drives him crazy with need and he knows it wouldn't take long for him to come. She snakes her fan between them and she rubs her clit with it, drawing circles with the hard wood teasing. Her muffled moans enclosed inside his hand grew louder; he couldn't stop the growls that escape his lips too. She would occasionally tighten her walls around him, increasing his pleasure, urging him to go faster. They need release, _now. _

She wraps her legs around his waist, her heels burying deep on his ass- it urges him closer. He penetrates her deeper, harder and they moan at the sensation, he thrusts into her. He could sense she's close, her other hand is now painfully digging on his shoulders, the other was furiously rubbing her fan against her sensitive nub and her face is a contorted sweaty mess and he decides it's beautiful.

She came hard, biting down his hand and drawing blood from it and he hammers her faster reaching his own climax.

They catch their breath, their foreheads touching, but were interrupted by a loud crash of breaking glass. He hoists himself up, and she straightens her kimono once again. She hums while attempting to smooth the lines in her cloth. She smiles at him when she catches him staring.

"Looks like your back up is here, Levi."

His surprise wasn't reflected through his face, he fights to remain impassive and he shoots her a questioning gaze. He wasn't answered however as he hears screams of the men in front of the door. Blood splattered across the semi-transparent shoji, she _tsked_ in disapproval murmuring something along the lines of dirty. She stands up after she's collected herself up and he stops her with a hand closing in her throat.

"Relax Levi, I'm not leaving." Her eyes glinting in mirth and challenge almost as if she's expecting him to act that way. His grip on her doesn't loosen, however. He could hear the banging of swords and gun shots permeating the air and he could feel the presence of his squad near the room. His team was close.

"You are very sly Mr. Levi. Tell me why didn't you kill me?" Her grin still plastered to her smug face not making an attempt to escape nor did it show any panic or fear. Her nonchalance irritated him beyond reason causing him to tighten his grip on her wrists.

"Because I am in need of a slave, my little Empress." He drawls, her laugh melodious amongst the wound of war.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I love you all (you know I do), I did a little short sequel to this fic- hope you lovlies like it :)

P.S. This is probably the last of it, I wasn't planning to continue it but since the little plot bunny practically jumped me with its annoying presence I just _had _to...

* * *

The heavy clink of footsteps growing louder with each step makes her smile. She knew he couldn't resist for much long and it has already been three days. Both of their bodies are aching with need and she needed release faster than she could admit but she waits patiently.

She's caged like an animal and it turns her on even more. Nothing could be more primal than chaining the Empress to the wall with a flimsy bed digging at her back.

The sounds stop in front of her cell, the figure is looming- it is a contrast against the soft light of the torches lighted behind him but he's sexy anyway. Her smile grew when he opens her jail door, the rusted metal creaking with impatience, much like them.

He looks sharp and clean, his black suit fits him perfectly and his crisp white button-down shirt is hugging his muscles perfectly that it makes her lick her lips in delight. His eyes flash dangerously at the dart of her tongue; she mists her lower lips and tugs them with her teeth.

She has him right where she wants him.

"Hello, little mouse."

She could see his anger roll off in waves and she lets her grin widen. If he had thought he'd come here with full control then he had underestimated her. He was hers to her bidding, even if he wasn't aware of the fact.

He braces himself to relax; he unclenches his fists that are pushed inside his pockets to take a cautious step towards her. His eyes are glinting dangerously, warning her- staking dominance. She gives him an illusion of relenting, enough to satisfy him- she's hot and needy and she'll just about do anything to have him there.

He reaches her in swift strides and pushes her back flush against the cold stone walls of her dungeon. She moans instead of complain and it shoots straight to his cock.

He hoists her face up to him, his hands gripping her throat none too lightly but she doesn't pant for air, instead she gives him a seductive wink with a quick swipe of her lips. The way he eyed her tongue had given her enough proof that she was in full control and he hadn't even noticed himself giving in. She growls in delight.

Unable to resist, he kisses her roughly, shoving his tongue on her gasping mouth. She doesn't struggle, she lets him work his way in her cave. His tongue is angry and demanding, he licks at every inch of lips he is exposed to and even more so inside of her mouth. He pulls back to bite hard on her upper lip, she bleeds and he smirks.

She's absolutely sure that her bed is also wet.

He glances towards her chains; they were a heavier type- unlike his own, but she wasn't complaining. She looked like she was made for this, positively enjoying what she could take and it disgusts him.

He unbuckles his belt and he stares her head on. She's smug and it irritates him that she looks like she knows everything. It may be true but for now he's desperate enough to let the allusion slide. He pushes his trousers down along with his boxers; he simply doesn't have the time to waste on scum like her.

He juts his hips forward, he lets his erection come face to face with her and her eyes widen with delight. She gives him a languid lick at his slit, pre-cum oozing as she takes another. She stops her movements to look at him, his eyes are dark with desire and she wonders what it would feel to let her hands swim in his silky hair.

She wasn't given the luxury to stare longer.

He mashes her face with his hands to form her mouth with an 'o'. He thrusts his hips forward and forces her to deep throat him. She takes him easily without batting an eye.

Being inside her mouth was amazing, he was buried deep and it was hot and tight. She pulls her head back to suck his head and pulls back in again to take him again. The soft sounds of flesh being pleasures echoes throughout the room along with his groans of ecstasy.

He grabbed her hair painfully so he could pump in her sweet mouth as she takes it in with amusement. Ignoring her haughty attitude, he takes what he wants as he plunges into her mouth faster- his orgasm blaringly near.

With one more forceful push, he cums inside her throat- his pleasure intensifying as her moans vibrates against his throbbing cock. He spills everything inside and like a good cock slut that she is she doesn't waste a drip, licked her lips wantonly when a drip attempted to escape.

With her hair messy, her lips swollen- she's easily the most desirable he's ever seen and she knows it. He pulls her hair back again and meets her face, crouched below- his breath fanning her flushed cheeks, his eyes trailing her perfect skin.

"Hello my little Empress."


End file.
